


A Superhero Match

by laireshi



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Who doesn’t want to date a superhero? Now’s your chance! Captain America and Iron Man are both looking for love on the Baintronics Make-A-Match dating site. Seems saving the world can get lonely!





	A Superhero Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts).



> A canon divergent look at that issue where Tony registers himself in a dating app.

_Who doesn’t want to date a superhero? Now’s your chance! Captain America and Iron Man are both looking for love on the Baintronics Make-A-Match dating site. Seems saving the world can get lonely!_

Steve shakes his head at the Superhero Daily. In his opinion, no one of sound mind would want to date a superhero, other superheroes excluded. Supervillains don’t only attack between 9 and 5 and the worry about your partner is too hard to deal with even when you’re fighting right next to them. 

Still, making the news was rather the point. Tony assured him that both of their accounts would bring the servers down in no time with traffic.

Sure enough, his phone beeps a few minutes later and a message from Tony pops up. _All done. Thanks_.

Steve smiles and starts the coffee machine.

***

Tony comes home annoyed but unharmed, which is a good combination in Steve’s books. 

“There was rather more clean-up necessary at the office than I hoped for,” he says as Steve hands him a cup of coffee. Tony downs it gratefully.

“Everyone’s all right though?”

“Yeah.” Tony sets the mug down and hooks his fingers into Steve’s belt loops to pull him closer. “I almost feel bad for the people disappointed they _won’t_ get to date you, after all.”

“Mm,” Steve says, kissing him lightly. “Pretty sure everyone hoped to get matched to you.”

“Only you have taste this bad,” Tony tells him, and Steve kisses him instead of starting an argument. It serves to prove his point better anyway.

“The site was bad though,” Steve tells him when they separate for air.

“Aside from the killer androids?” Tony asks raising an eyebrow.

“It didn’t match _us_ together,” Steve explains, pressing another kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony laughs. “If I were to write a dating app, I’m not sure my algorithms would match us either.”

Steve rolls his eyes at him. “Good thing you had me to take initiative, then.”

“Good thing,” Tony agrees, pulling Steve’s shirt off.


End file.
